Silent Ending
by VeritaParlata
Summary: After Sonny's death, Alexis recalls their life together. [Sequel to After the Silence]


Last segment in my '_Silence_' Trilogy. Happy Reading and thank you all very much for the feedback :)

**- I Disclaim -**

****

**Silent Ending:**

Snow fell sporadically, covering the earth underneath in a blanket of tranquil white. The air was crisp and cool. The sky was gray with the falling clouds. There, in silence, stood a woman dressed in black. She was staring down at the grave, stoically. A single tear threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Hello, my love." she spoke softly. "Happy birthday." She placed the red rose on the marker. She closed her eyes, bringing his smiling face to mind. "I miss you, Sonny." She touched her hand to the gravestone that read: Michael Corinthos, Jr. Loving husband, father and friend.

Alexis Davis-Corinthos, the grieving widow, sat down on the bench in front of the grave. She had been here every day for the past three months when her husband of eight years passed on. It wasn't a violent death, and it wasn't shocking. That's what made it so hard. Unbeknownst to him, and anyone else, Sonny developed Non-Hodgkin's Lymphoma. A rare type of cancer. It was the hardest thing Alexis ever had to do. Watching the light of her life die.

She wiped away a tear and forced a smile on her face. "Do you remember that trip we took to Puerto Rico, my love?" she asked with a smile. "You told your casino manager to make sure I won." She continued to smile at the memory. "You said you were going to show me a good time that night. I fell in love with you that night."

She closed her eyes as more tears started to flow. She can remember dancing, intoxicated, in the fountain. Walking the edge and falling into his arms. No man ever made her feel the way he did with just a look. She never saw in anyone's eyes, what she saw in his.

"Matty loves school." she began talking again. "He says second grade is even better than first. I can't believe how big he's gotten. He looks so much like you. You remember when we got pregnant? All the doctors said I wouldn't be able to carry him to term? And If by some miracle I did, he's have Down Syndrome?" She laughed to herself. "We showed them wrong. We always did. Matthew is a strong, healthy, smart, capable boy. He's going to grow up and make us proud of him."

Alexis exhaled sharply, a distinct memory coming to mind. She could see herself in the delivery room. The unborn baby's heart rate remarkably low. The doctors telling her that they would have to do an emergency C-section. She was scared out of her mind. Sonny was by her side.

"I'm scared, Sonny." she could hear her teary voice saying. "I'm so scared."

"Don't be. You and our son are going to be fine. You're a fighter and so is he."

"His heart rate. . .he's. . ." she tried to say, but the tears and the pain prevented her from finishing her statement. "Maybe the doctors were right. . "

"No." He told her. It pained him to see her this way. He grabbed her hand and kissed it softly. "I want you to do something for me, okay?" Alexis nodded. "I want you to look into my eyes and rub this rosary." he pulled it from out of his pocket and placed it in her hand. "I know you are not very religious, but it'll bring you luck. It was my mother's. And I think she's looking out for us."

Alexis did as she was told and began to rub the rosary. Sonny leaned over the railing of the bed and kissed her temple. He buried his face in her hair and began to whisper a prayer in Spanish. In seconds, Alexis was calm and relaxed, her heart rate was steady and normal, as was their baby's. The doctors assumed it was the medication they had given her, Alexis and Sonny knew better.

"You saved our baby, my love." said Alexis. She sighed heavily again. "You always found a way to save us." She laughed to herself again. "Our wedding, everything went wrong. The caterers lost the food. The church booked two other weddings on the same day. All at the same time as ours. Your tux didn't fit. My dress was ruined by the ink stain that wouldn't quit. And on top of all of that, it rained." She laughed again, brushing a blowing strand of hair out of her face. "But you found a way. You said we should gather the people who are most important to us, take the jet to Hawaii, and get married under a waterfall." More tears fell. "That was the most perfect day. I was never as happy as I was that day. Jason and our daughter, Kristina, by our sides."

Kristina's lovely face came to mind. Alexis remembered the day she finally told Sonny the truth. How they bonded again. How they vowed to be a family. How Sonny had done the most selfless act ever. He knew all along that she was his, and let Alexis keep her away to keep them safe.

"Kristina and Jack are going to have their first baby, my love. We're going to be grandparents." Alexis smiled brightly. "Do you remember her wedding?"

Alexis' memories took over again. Kristina was a nervous wreck the day of her wedding. Though everything was going fine, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong just as it did for her parents. One talk from her father, and everything was fine.

Alexis can hear Sonny's speech in her mind. "Ladies and gentlemen," began Sonny. "My wife, Alexis, and I are very pleased that you could join us for the wedding of our little girl, Kristina to Jackson Landers. Jack, you're a good guy. As a father, which you'll find out one day, you think that no one is good enough for your little girl. You come close. You are who I pictured Kristina with." With a smile, Sonny turned to the crowd. "You'd never guess it, but today, my little girl was nervous. More nervous that I'd ever seen her. She was convinced that something would go wrong. But I told her that it was all in her head. That today would be fine as long as she remembered one thing, that no matter what happens today, she was pledging her life and undying love to the man of her dreams. The man who lit up her world. Her best friend who she shared all of her secrets with, even the bad ones. The one you couldn't live without. Because, that's what marriage is." He turned back to the couple. "If you are as happy with Jack as I am with your mother, you have nothing to worry about." He touched Alexis shoulder. "I wish you both long and happy lives, filled with lots of love." He lifted the glass, and everyone toasted the couple.

Alexis blinked back tears. "They are so happy, Sonny. And Kristina gives you credit for most of that. She couldn't make it today, she had to work and Matty is at school. But I wouldn't miss your birthday, my love. I told you we'd do something special, especially since you did something special for mine."

"Alexis?" she remembered her name being called.

"I'm in the bedroom, Sonny." she answered him.

He walked into their bedroom with an arm full of roses. "Happy birthday, sweetheart." He told her with a wide grin.

"Thank you." She kissed his lips.

"Get dressed." He told her.

"For what?"

"It's a surprise."

"Sonny. . ."

"Get dressed. . ."

Alexis did as she was told, knowing that was a fight she would not win. She put on her elegant blue even gown, curled her hair, did her make-up and left with Sonny for parts unknown. In the limo, he wouldn't tell her anything. Other than this would be a birthday she'd never forget.

They pulled up at the docks. And Sonny showed her the first of many gifts. The fifty foot yacht docked there.

"Welcome aboard _Second Chances_."

"_Second Chances_?"

"You and I got a second chance, I thought it was fitting." He kissed her lips softly. "Do you like it?"

"You bought this for me?" asked Alexis, surprised.

"Yeah." She squealed and flung herself into his arms. "I thought maybe you, me and Matty could take a trip somewhere this summer. Or you could use this place to cool off whenever I get on your nerves."

"So, I'd be here all the time?" joked Alexis.

"Funny." He kissed her softly again. "Let's board."

"Okay," She grabbed is hand. "Before we do, I just want to tell you that this is the best birthday I've ever had." The smile she flashed him warmed his heart. "I love you, Sonny."

"I love you, too, Alexis."

The bell of the Cathedral chimed loudly, bringing Alexis out of her memory. She stared down at his grave, more tears beginning to form. "I miss you so much. I miss the life that we had."

"Alexis?" she heard from behind. She turned to see Jason Morgan. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Jason, thank you." She wiped the tears from her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"It's his birthday." answered Jason. He saw how heartbroken she was. She lost her soul mate. The only man she ever loved. "He loved you very much."

"And I him."

Jason smiled sheepishly. "I'll leave you alone."

"No, sit with me, please." The pleading in her eyes called to him.

He sat on the bench next to her and grabbed her hand. "I miss him, too."

"He's still with us, Jason. As long as we remember."

There, sat two of the four people Sonny Corinthos loved most in the world. Talking, listening, remembering. . .

**- End -**


End file.
